<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Arrangements by Cookies_and_Chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281714">Holiday Arrangements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos'>Cookies_and_Chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bully (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the scenarios in Pete's head are just a figment of his imagination. Fluffy nonsense. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 6, "Six Full Backpacks".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ridiculous paranoia got the better of Pete and, after a quick glance at the door, he shimmied to the end of his bed and unzipped Jimmy's backpack.</p><p>Clothes. Toothbrush. Class project. Comics. Pete sighed and felt silly for doubting whether Jimmy was really coming. It was too many years around bloody Gary, that was what it was. Even though he knew that Jimmy would never be so cruel, a part of him had wondered if Jimmy would just never come back for his backpack and when Pete's mum came to pick him up Pete'd look inside the bag and it would be filled with, like, bricks.</p><p>Christ, that sounded even more ridiculous than he'd expected it to.</p><p>At the sound of footsteps, Pete quickly zipped the bag back up, and moved back up to the head of the bed, just before Jimmy reached the door. Jimmy swung back into the room and dropped down onto the end of Pete's bed just beside his bag, ruffling the freshly smoothed out sheets and duvet. Pete reached out to smooth them back over.</p><p>"Don't know why you made your bed, they're just gonna strip 'em off aren't they?" Jimmy said.</p><p>Pete raised an eyebrow, not as confident as Jimmy in the possibility that the Bullworth staff would wash any of the bed sheets. Pete planned on bringing some back from home for that very reason.</p><p>"Eh." Jimmy shrugged once he realised what Pete's expression meant. "Slept on worse."</p><p>Like his own "bed" back home going by an offhand comment he'd made before about at least Bullworth had a mattress and duvet for him, no matter how shit they were.</p><p>"Anyway, where you putting me up at your place then?" Jimmy asked. "Couch? Floor?"</p><p>Pete ran his thumb over one of his nails and pretended to be particularly interested in that as he answered. "Well, there's an air bed we can inflate but, you know, if you find that too uncomfortable my bed's a double."</p><p>There was the shifting of weight on the bed and then Jimmy's voice was that much closer. </p><p>"Aren't your parents going to ask about that?"</p><p>Pete kept looking his hands. "Well, my dad's away on business the whole holidays and my mum...she won't mind. She never has minded about me... you know. You don't have to though, I'm just saying, if you want..."</p><p>Jimmy's hand came up and gently cuffed Pete on the chin, then there was another shift of weight and Jimmy placed a quick peck on Pete's forehead.</p><p>"Course I want to."</p><p>Pete's phone lit up with a text and Jimmy snatched it up before Pete could.</p><p>"Your mum's here," Jimmy said and he jumped up and picked up his bag and Pete's.</p><p>"I can carry that." Pete hurried after Jimmy, wondering how he could walk so damn fast when his legs were even shorter than Pete's.</p><p>"I know you can, bein' a gentleman ain't I?" Jimmy called over his shoulder. "Got to make a good impression, after all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>